


The Other Door

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura is a thief in the night, Cannon-eque, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intertwined Series esque, M/M, Sleeping Yami, Yu-Gi-Oh/Puzzle June 2020, darkshipping is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: The Other DoorPeople assumed because he preferred the direct approach that Bakura didn’t like puzzles or games.They were wrong.Bakura loved games. Especially mazes.Which was precisely why the labyrinth of the Pharaoh’s Memory proved to be the biggest and most frustratingly alluring challenge he’d ever encountered.OrBakura discovers a certain Door in the Millennium Puzzle's labyrinth and discovers something or somethings he never expected.Day One of Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Other Door

**Author's Note:**

> Posted just in time to count for day one of Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020!! (yes i know its supposed to be PUZZLE June)   
> Anyway, I really wanted to do a prompt series to get my self back into the habit of writing every day, so I decided to do this in the style of inktober and use the prompt as inspiration to literally write whatever it comes to mind. That means this will have no limits: there maybe darkshipping or prideshipping (though not likely) puzzle, libra, possibly wish, whatever in any possible scenario. These will be ideas that I may or may expand on or I may not or I may use it as an excuse to write oneshots i've wanted to for ages but needed the right motivation ;) either way I'm gonna have fun!
> 
> So each day will have a daily prompt but there's also a weekly theme based on the four elements so we'll see how that all ties in!   
> I'm gonna have so much fun with this!!
> 
> Bookend: Day One: Door

People assumed because he preferred the direct approach that Bakura didn’t like puzzles or games.

They were wrong.

Bakura _loved_ games. _Especially_ puzzles. Even more especially mazes. A lifetime navigating the labyrinthine streets of the cities, the mazy hallways of the palaces and the sinuous tombs of the Valley of the Kings, had made him a bit of an expert in the subject.

Which was precisely why the labyrinth of the Pharaoh’s Memory proved to be the biggest and most frustratingly alluring challenge he’d ever encountered. Rows upon rows of doors that led somewhere and nowhere, staircases that went up and down and defied gravity and space, endless hallways and corridors and locked doors and don’t even get him started on the trap: it was a perfect reflection of the King’s mind and it’s lack of ability to make a decision.

Nonetheless even Bakura couldn’t believe it was taking him _this_ long to find _that_ door.

Reputations aside, he’d been through this misbegotten place so many damn times he could cartograph it and _still_ no sign of _that_ door! And he’d only been here how many months? He’d literally navigated this entire place and there was _nothing_! It defied logic!

Bakura fisted his hair in frustration and pulled! What was the point of using parasite mind again?

He groaned in frustration and knocked his forehead against the wall.

He was about to call it a night when he a certain sound made him stop.

A moan.

A sleepy groaning moan.

Coming from...a wall?

Silent as a serpent, the experienced thief slid against the wall, ran his hand across it, and almost screamed in triumphant victory and infuriated indignity when what _looked_ like a wall, _felt_ like a wall, and made him _think_ was a wall rippled like a mirage and, illusion dispelled turned into an embellished gold and red door.

Ironically, what he felt was neither celebration at the new possibilities nor respect for the new level of challenge but curiosity. The doors in this place were heavy, bolted iron and all uniform in appearance and material. This door was different in color, pattern, material, everything. Why?

Always up for a challenge, Bakura pushes it open, surprised to find the door handle was an old fashioned sort like the like found in ancient Egyptian homes, and thought he’d stepped back in time.

The room was an open and lavish setting, despite the four stone walls and lack of natural light. The stones sported life like murals of magnificent blooming desert trees and wetland ponds with colorful birds. Furniture made of food and ebony wood decorated a small living area covered by a lush carpet colorful with geometric patterns. A rosette patterned blanket was thrown over a divan, a _senet_ board decorated a small table and brightly threaded pillows decorated the couches and chairs. A heavily decorated dresser and vanity glittering with a plethora of jewelry, cosmetic jars and colorful bottles. In the far corner, a literal lotus pond was embedded in the floor and the center of it all was the magnificent gold and ebony bed in the center: a monstrous thing all cotton sheets and clear gossamer and in that bed, curled up like a cat and using a linen covered wooden headboard as a pillow slept the pharaoh.

The jacket, jeans and boots Yugi usually wore were draped across the footboard and Bakura felt himself color for the first time in _millennia_ imagining what was beneath those linen sheets. He backed away. Slowly. Before that innocent face and peaceful smile undid him. About to spin on his heels and bolt his eyes caught the far wall and froze.

There stood another door, different from the others for it was a beautifully painted stone stab done in Egyptian style art but what struck him was the gigantic spider web of thick, heavy chains and the massive heart-shaped lock closing it tight.

Overcome by recognition and remembrance, Bakura galloped towards it, carefully pushed aside the heavy chains, revealed more of the image for just a moment. Stunned mystification caused his eyes to bulge. And then he saw the lock or rather the hole that was meant for a key, uniquely shaped like half a heart. But if one looked carefully they would’ve noticed the way the tip pointed like a tail, and the arch of the curve rounded like the head of a serpent, and the indented groves like the curve a crystal.

Exactly like the pendant he current wore ‘round his neck.

“Aibou? Is that you?”

Bakura almost had a heart attack.

He had no idea what to say to get himself out of this. So he said nothing. Slowly, he managed to turn around and to his utter shock the Pharaoh hadn’t so much as rolled over to face him.

“You can sleep on the couch again if you like. I don’t mind,” came the sleepy yawn and this time when the king rolled over his eyes were still closed.

Bakura felt his heart stop, then do backflips then stop again and repeat the process at least fifteen times in the span of those three seconds.

“I’m afraid that door doesn’t open,” the lazy pharaoh explained nuzzling his headboard not unlike a purring cat and that time Bakura _knew_ he’d died and by some miraculous fluke of Fate went to heaven. “I’ve tried. But for some reason I sense something from it. Something special...something...important to me. But I can’t explain what it is...does that make sense?”

 _Perfectly_ , Bakura thought but didn’t have the nerve to voice out loud.

The Pharaoh smiled in his sleep and Bakura took that as his cue to leave. But not before casting the King, both the image on the door and the one sleeping in the bed one last look.

He knew _exactly_ what was behind that door and he couldn’t wait until it was opened. For now he would leave and let the Pharaoh ponder the image of the small family of two children sitting with their parents was hidden beneath a huge lock and giant chains: one who looked the image of the king and the other, had white hair.


End file.
